One day Today
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: .:Los juegos de muñecas acabaron:. Y Sakura tendrá que aprender que las heridas del corazón, duelen mucho más que la de las rodillas...


**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**ONE DAY. TODAY.**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Los juegos de muñecas acabaron._

_Y Sakura tendrá que aprender que las heridas del corazón, _

_duelen mucho más que la de las rodillas..._

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

_A veces cuando me miro al espejo __**no**__ lo logro reconocerme._

**.**

**.**

―_**Estoy bien**_―

Sakura esta acostumbrada a esa frase.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ella se ha cansado de tirar la toalla,_

_se va quitando poco a poco las telarañas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Ah!―

Su estómago se encontraé y se arrollá nuevamente en el frío suelo de aquel baño público donde esta metida y vomita todo el alcohol que ingirió esa noche, se siente mareda y confundida, cierra los ojos y se sienta en el suelo frente al inodoro, se apoyá en la pared sintiendo la frialdad de los azulejos en su espalda desnuda y acomoda su corta falda de volados negra, se quita las incómodas botas de tacón y las deja a un lado junto con su bolso, acomoda su corto y laceo cabello con los dedos y limpia el rastro de vómito de su boca, sus ojos verdes se entre-abren despacio, cristalinos y llorosos a causa de las arcadas -aunque Sakura_** siempre **_tiene los ojos así- y observá la pequeña ventana que hay encima del inodoro, el cielo oscuro comienza a aclarar.

Esta amaneciendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No ha dormido esta noche pero no esta cansada,_

_no mira ningún espejo pero se siente todo guapa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tiene el cabello rosa, demasiado extraño para algunos pero es uno de sus_** encantos **_y los ojos demasiado verdes, cargados de sueños_** rotos **_y recuerdos_** perdidos**_, Sakura es dulce y tierna y buena y tiene una extraña voz en su cabeza que siempre la _**confunde**_ pero esa madrugada mientras mantenía la cabeza metida dentro del inodoro y vomitaba todo el alcohol que había tragado esa noche, Sakura y la extraña voz en su cabeza llegaron a la misma conclusión.

**.**

_**Debes ser feliz.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy ella se ha puesto color en las pestañas,_

_hoy le gusta su sonrisa, no se siente una extraña,_

_hoy sueña lo que quiere, sin preocuparse por nada,_

_hoy es una mujer que se da cuenta de su alma._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y las luces iban y venían, Sakura sonrió pérdida entre alcohol y__** sueños **__y giró con rápidez evitando tirar su trago, Tenten sonrió a su lado- igual de ebria que ella- y ambas gritaron coreando la música que resonaba en aquel pub aquella noche mientras bailaban sobre unas de las barras del lugar. _

_Eran amigas desde hacía relativamente poco pero se conocían demasidado, ambas habían sufrido por __**amor**__, ambas estaban __**solas, **__ambas se complementaban._

―_¿Te diviertes?_―_ Murmuró Tenten sonrojada de tanto alcohol, su vestido verde estaba desarreglado y pronto se quitaría las plataformas negras para bailar descalza._

_Sakura sonrió acomodando su falda de volados negra y la blusa blanca y levantó el vaso en un brindis._

―_¡Estas son las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas!_―_ Chilló feliz y ambas se acabaron el cuarto vaso de vodka con pomelo de la noche._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es solo para ti,_

_que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño._

_Hoy vas a comprender,_

_que el miedo se puede romper con un solo portazo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se levantó tambaleante del suelo, tomó sus zapatos y su bolso con una mano y abrió la puerta del baño con cuidado, habían ido a acampar con su amiga y otros chicos -conocidos de Tenten- Ese fin de semana llegaría Temari y estarían las tres juntas los últimos días de vacaciones, Sakura sonrió al sentir el pasto en sus pies desnudos y camino sin prisa por la oscuridad del _camping _iluminado por los simples faroles, empezaba a amanecer pero aún el sol era _insuficiente_ para acabar con la oscuridad.

_**.**_

_**Como tu.**_

_**.**_

―Como yo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy vas a hacer reir porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto._

_De ser llanto..._

_Hoy vas a conseguir,_

_reirte hasta de ti y ver que lo has logrado..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Creo que debemos terminar―_

―_¿Por qué?―_

―_Porque yo__** no **__te amo―_

_Y Sakura lo supo, era una mala persona y luego de hablar cuatro horas -en las que él intentó convercerla de no dejarlo- Sakura suspira y termina lo que lleva semanas prolongando._

―_Lo siento tanto― Murmura y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, él clava sus ojos azules en ella y Sakura se aleja ―Lo siento... __**Naruto**__―_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

_Hoy vas a ser la mujer que te dé la gana de ser._

_Hoy te vas a querer como nadie te ha sabido querer._

_Hoy vas a mirar para adelante que para atrás ya te dolió bastante._

_Una mujer valiente, una mujer sonriente._

_Mira como pasa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sonríe y llora, es contradictorio pero ella siempre fue_** así, **_bipolar, loca, extremista y exagerada y ella lo sabe y_** no **_puede evitarlo, entonces llora y ríe porque _**quiere **_hacerlo, porque esta ebria y acaba de vomitar en un baño público, porque su ex-novio siguió adelante sin ella, porque ha tenido un año de mierda y porque realmente _**odia**_ el amor.

Aunque_** no **_tanto como quiere.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy nació la mujer perfecta que esperaban._

_Ha roto sin pudores, las reglas marcadas._

_Hoy se ha calzado tacones para hacer sonar sus pasos._

_Hoy sabe que su vida nunca mas será un fracaso._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luego de llegar a su casa de una pésima cita con ese extraño chico que conoció la semana pasada en un pub, Sakura recordó__** todo **__lo que había pasado ese año._

―_Quizás__** nunca **__debí dejarlo― Susurró, las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro sin poder evitarlo._

_Estaba sentada en el suelo con una botella de vodka en su mano, su habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, sus padres dormían en el dormitorio de junto, su corazón palpito con fuerza y tuvó que morder sus labios para evitar gemir de __**dolor.**_

_Quizás debió __**conformarse **__con Naruto y__** esperar **__enamorarse de él. _

_Sakura Haruno tenía veintidos años, solo había tenido un novio en su vida y ella había roto su corazón. Ahora debía enfrentar las __**consecuencias **__de sus actos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es solo para ti,_

_que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño._

_Hoy vas conquistar el cielo,_

_sin mirar lo alto que queda del suelo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Porque esta _**cansada.**_

_**.**_

Porque esta_** arta.**_

_**.**_

Porque esta _**agotada.**_

_**.**_

Porque esta_** rota.**_

_**.**_

―Me rindo― Susurra entre el llanto.

Y Sakura solo quiere tocar fondo porque dicen que cuando tocas fondo solo puedes subir, pero Sakura sabe que eso es _**mentira **_porque cuando cree tocar fondo encuentra una nueva forma de bajar _**aún más.**_

―Me rindo―

Y quiere _**terminar **_con todo y suspira. El amor_** no **_es para ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy vas a ser feliz,_

_aunque el invierno sea frio y sea largo y sea largo..._

_Hoy vas a conseguir, reirte hasta de ti _

_y ver que lo has logrado..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura lo conoció hace unos meses, no sabía muy bien que tipo de relación tenían, se veían cada dos semanas y nunca hubo una cita sin sexo, fue en una de esas salidas cuando Sakura quisó saber __**que eran**__, aunque no quería presionarlo, no quería que la dejara y no quería volver a estar __**sola**__._

―_Sasuke― Lo llamó mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho desnudo del chico._

_Él emitió un leve sonido dándole a entender que la escuchaba y acarició la espalda desnuda de la chica. Estaban recostados en la cama del muchacho._

―_¿Quiero salir?― Dijo no muy convencida._

―_Salimos― Murmuró él con voz adormilada._

―_No― Rió ella ―Quiero decir, quiero que nos veamos más y salir más seguido― Explicó, él la miró serio y Sakura tragó grueso __**arrepintiéndose **__de haber abierto la boca._

―_Sakura― Suspiró el muchacho ―Creo que si nos vemos más seguido corremos el riesgo de enamorarnos― Explicó sentándose en la cama._

_Sakura lo miró dudosa ¿Eso era malo?_

―_Y ahora __**no **__quiero una novia― Terminó la frase._

_Sakura escuchó un golpe seco, no sabía si era su __**corazón**__ o simplemente comenzaba a volverse __**loca. **_

―_¿Estás de acuerdo?―_

_Y Sakura lo supo, lo que Sasuke en realidad le proponía era simplemente verse una vez o dos al mes, sacarse las ganas y dejarla en la puerta de su casa y ella __**no**__ quería eso._

―_**Estoy de acuerdo**__―_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es solo para ti,_

_que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y la playa se alza frente a sus ojos, siente la arena fría en sus pies y sus zapatos y el bolso caen sin cuidado, Sakura sonríe y sus lágrimas se secan y sus ojos se llenan de luz e_** ilusión**_, porque el año acaba de empezar y Sakura ruega que sea _**mejor **_que el anterior.

―Lo será― Asegura y sus pies avanzan con lentitud.

El sol comienza a salir, despacio, iluminando todo a su paso y Sakura ya no siente más ganas de vomitar, ni de llorar, ni de sufrir, en relidad se siente_** bien**_, con ganas de reir y _**ser feliz**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy vas a comprender, _

_que el miedo se puede romper con un solo portazo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol dio de lleno en su rostro, cerró los ojos sintiéndo la brisa veraniega recorrer su cuerpo, su falda negra flotó en el aire y el agua mojó levemente sus pies. Abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes observando el hermoso paisaje, allí donde el mar se unía con el cielo, allí dónde el sol hacía su aparacición, _**allí **_clavó la vista.

―Un año― Suspiró.

En realidad había pasado _**más**_ de un año.

**.**

Sakura _**no**_ fue feliz con Naruto porque simplemente _**no**_ lo amaba.

**.**

Sakura_** no **_fue feliz con Sasuke porque solo sentía _**deseo **_por él.

**.**

Sakura_** no **_fue feliz con ningún chico con el que salió por una simple razón.

**.**

―Yo _**merezco**_ ser feliz―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy vas a hacer reir,_

_porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto, de ser llanto..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura debía aprender a estar bien consigo misma antes de estar con otra persona, Sakura debía aprender a ser feliz _**sola**_ antes de ser feliz con otra persona, Sakura debía _**aprender**_...

―Que hay cosas _**mejores**_ que tener un novio―

Y entonces deja de llorar y sonríe y estira los brazos mientras se hunde en el mar helado de la mañana y ríe como si estuiera loca porque sabe que es mejor eso que llorar, ya lleva llorando_** demasiado **_tiempo y _**necesita **_respirar y reír un tiempo antes de_** volver **_a llorar y entonces Sakura al fin lo entiende_** todo**_, ese año _**no**_ había sido un castigo había sido una _**lección**_.

Se sambulló y se quedó flotando debajo del agua. Cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró a la temperatura abrió lentamente los ojos.

_...Sakura..._

Sonrió y volvió a la superficie, el sol iluminó su bonito rostro y el maquillaje se corrió levemente por su rostro.

―Es hora de ser _**feliz**_― Susurra y sonríe porque ahora solo quiere hacer eso.

_**Sonreir.**_

Y Sakura sabe que aún le quedan_** lecciones **_por aprender, aún le quedan _**lágrimas**_ que derramar, aún le quedan varios_** idiotas **_por conocer antes que aparezca el bueno y aún debe tocar fondo_** muchas **_veces para salir a la superficie pero después de todo _**así**_ es la vida y nadie dijo que sería _**fácil.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy vas a conseguir,_

_reirte hasta de ti y ver que lo has logrado..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola...

He estado bastante inspirada últimamente, de lo malo se sacan cosas buenas supongo aunque aún no he podido inicar el long-fic que tengo en mente.

En fin... Esto es lo que va saliendo.

La canción se llama "Ella" la canta Bebe y es muy buena, sobretodo para las mujeres, a mi me la dedico una amiga y me encanto en cuanto la escuché.

Bien... Eso es todo.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews? _

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
